La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Ban X Ginji Cid X Kazuki. 1er volet d'une fic en trois volet. Ginji se trouve à l'hôpital, que fait Ban ?


La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille

Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr)

Titre : La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille

Titre susceptible de changer, celui-là me plaît pas mais j'ai pas d'autres idées là 

Source : Get Backers

Disclamer : Je n'ai aucun droits sur la série comme sur le manga. Pourquoi cette question ??

Couple : Ban X Ginji

Dédicace: Pour Mano ^^

Cette fic contient des relations entre hommes, si cela vous gêne, si vous n'aimez pas, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de poursuivre,,

***

Assis à sa place préférée dans son bar habituel, Midou Ban ruminait.

Ce jeune homme à la coiffure en pétard qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette n'avait plus d'appétit.

Le patron du dit bar-restaurant lui avait même offert une pizza aux anchois, son plat préféré, afin de lui remonter le moral. Sans effet.

La pizza finissait de refroidir alors que Ban adossé sur sa chaise regardait la pluie tomber.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

En effet, Ban était très malheureux. Et pour cause.

Il était amoureux…

Ce sentiment aurait provoqué joie et émerveillement chez bien d'autres mais pas chez Ban.

Tout d'abord il était paralysé et ne savait que faire.

Pourquoi se sent tellement gauche quand on aime ?? Pourquoi cette peur ?

Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il éprouvait.

Ce n'était pas spécialement de l'amour qu'il craignait mais plutôt de ses conséquences et surtout de se voir rejeter.

Premièrement, il était parfaitement conscient que si ses ennemis, et ils étaient nombreux, venaient à savoir cet état de fait Ils s'en serviraient comme une arme qu'ils pourraient retourner contre lui, l'utiliser…

Pas que Ban considérait que la personne qu'il chérissait était faible, loin de là… Cependant, il refusait qu'on lui fasse du mal part sa faute. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes dans la vie sans pour autant en rajouter.

Deuxièmement, l'autre chose qu'il craignait, certainement, plus que de mettre en danger la vie de « sa dulcinée » était que ce dernier ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments.

Il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Qui dans ce monde le souhaiterait, d'ailleurs ?

Il n'appréciait pour rien au monde la solitude, il en avait trop souffert étant jeune.

En effet, Midou Ban avait une particularité remarquable, c'était quelqu'un de singulier.

Il possédait le Jagan.

Mais qu'est-ce que le Jagan et pourquoi une telle méfiance de la part des autres êtres humains ?

Il est bien connu que les hommes ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, de ce qui est dissemblable d'eux.

Le Jagan signifiait littéralement « le troisième œil ». On l'appelait la plupart du temps « l'œil du démon ».

En effet, Ban avait la faculté de faire imaginer tout ce qu'il voulait à des personnes grâce à son œil. Cela pouvait être des rêves comme des cauchemars.

Cependant, car il y en avait un, cette faculté le fatiguait et il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser plus de trois fois par jour sur une même personne.

L'autre limite était que ce même rêve ou cauchemar ne durait en réalité qu'une minute même si la victime avait souvent l'impression que cette durée était bien plus longue.

Ceci étant, cette faculté était bien pratique dans son métier.

En effet, Ban avait crée avec Ginji les « Get Backers ». Cette petite entreprise avait pour but de ramener les objets perdus. Heaven, leur manager à la forte poitrine[C1] , se chargeait de contacter de riches mécènes pour gagner leur vie.

Le nom d'Amano Ginji le fit frémir. Il le prononça de nouveau à voix douce pour en tester la saveur… Ginji était son partenaire mais au fur et à mesure des missions, il était devenu bien plus que ça.

Ginji…

Ban ignorait exactement quand il s'était rendu compte que la nature de ses sentiments envers son partenaire avait changé…

Certainement que la prise de conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait ne s'était pas faite en une seule fois mais était la conséquence d'une lente et longue évolution.

En réalité, c'était lors d'une mission qu'il avait compris que Ginji comptait un peu plus qu'un simple ami, que ce n'était plus qu'une simple amitié.

Dans cette mission, ils avaient du ramener une fillette enlevée à sa mère… Ils avaient découvert l'ampleur d'un réseau de prostitution infantile qui les avaient glacés d'horreur.

Lors de cette mission, ils s'étaient promis coûte que coûte de libérer tous les enfants et de tuer tous les responsables de cet infâme trafic.

Ils s'étaient trouvés face à face avec les gardiens du patron. L'un de ces gardes pouvait manipuler l'eau.

Or Ginji maniait l'électricité. Le garde du corps, remarquant son pouvoir, lui lançant une gerbe d'eau afin de l'arroser alors qu'il émettait de l'électricité.

Ceci provoqua bien sûr un cours-circuit impressionnant.

Ban assomma le garde puis se précipita vers Ginji. Ce dernier ne respirait plus que faiblement. Il lui fit un sourire quelque peu triste.

C'est à ce moment que Ban comprit que sans Ginji la vie lui semblerait très fade, qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans cet homme, qu'il était tout pour lui.

Ce sourire si triste. Il s'en rappelait encore comme si Ginji avait peur d'avoir échoué.

Ban avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre du choc que lui avait causé la vue d'un Ginji gravement brûlé et électrocuté.

Ban avait l'impression que c'était sa faute, il se sentait responsable, il aurait du faire quelque chose, les empêcher de se battre, agir plus tôt… N'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas faire souffrir Ginji…

Il ressentait encore de la culpabilité par vagues…

Aujourd'hui était un jour moins noir que les autres.

En effet, Ginji devait sortir de l'hôpital où il était resté alité pendant un mois.

Ban n'était pas venu aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu car il avait du travailler comme un forcené afin de payer les frais d'hôpital de son partenaire.

Le pire c'était que ce dernier ne semblait même pas lui en vouloir ni le condamner…

Ginji était toujours très heureux de le voir. Il agissait comme à son habitude et lui souriait un peu niaisement comme si rien de toute cette tragédie ne s'était passé.

Ban était quand même rassuré car Cid et Kazuki, des ex membres de Volts, l'ancien gang de Ginji, venaient à tour de rôle ou tous les deux lui tenir compagnie.

Ban était d'ailleurs même sûr qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre ces deux là.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il avait surpris Kazuki assis sur les genoux de Cid en train de raconter des blagues à Ginji. Bien sûr les deux hommes s'étaient prestement relevés et avaient fait comme si de rien n'était quand il était arrivé… Mais il n'empêche que certains regards, certaines positions en disaient parfois plus longs qu'un discours.

Ban se leva enfin de sa place assise.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, après tout il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire ni comment s'y prendre avec Ginji, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

Il paya sa note et sortit.

***

Ban arriva à l'hôpital en avance avec dans les bras une boîte des chocolats préférés de Ginji.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, impatient de rejoindre celui qui faisait battre son cœur si vite et si fort…

Il ouvrit la porte à peine essoufflé par l'effort.

Ginji, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en pics, tourna la tête et se mit à lui sourire.

« Salut Ban, tu vas bien ? » demanda Ginji.

« En pleine forme » lui répondit Ban en lui faisant un clin d'œil « Et toi comment ça va tête de pioche ?? » lui demanda t-il en lui assénant une petite tape sur la tête.

Ginji fit semblant d'avoir mal.

« J'en ai marre de rouiller ici » Il se concentre et émit de l'électricité « Tu vois, je suis en pleine forme et d'attaque pour nos prochaines missions ».

« Je l'espère bien !! » lui répondit du tac au tac Ban.

Un médecin en blouse blanche arriva, il salua les deux garçons.

« Vous pouvez partir jeune homme » dit le médecin d'un ton calme et sobre « Cependant faites attention, vous êtes encore fragile, il faut que vous ménagiez vos forces sinon je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous la prochaine fois » finit le médecin d'un ton quelque peu mélodramatique.

« Je vous le promets » approuva avec enthousiasme Ginji qui n'avait qu'une envie : gambader de nouveau dans la ville après ces mois d'inactivités.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur » déclara solennellement Ban « Je veillerai sur lui, rien ne lui arrivera ».

Ginji regarda Ban quelque peu surpris. Son partenaire était devenu bien protecteur depuis cet incident. Il se demandait à quoi cela était dû.

Quand au médecin, il hocha la tête et signa l'autorisation de sortie de Ginji.[C2] 

Une fois sortis, Ban invita Ginji à manger une bonne platée de pattes au basilic ce qu'il n'avait pas pu manger à l'hôpital. Ginji approuva vivement.

Ban et Ginji discutaient avec ardeur, l'hôpital n'était pas après tout un lieu public. Le téléphone portable de Ban sonna brusquement alors qu'ils attaquaient le désert.

Ce dernier décrocha.

« Ban, vite !! J'ai besoin de toi immédiatement » Heaven haletait et respirait avec difficultés.

Ginji fut aussitôt alerté par la voix anxieuse de Ban « Où es-tu Heaven ?? Heaven…. Heaven !! »

Ban criait dans le restaurant italien.

« Que se passe t-il Ban ?? » questionna anxieusement Ginji.

« Je ne sais pas mais Heaven a des problèmes !! Reste ici !! Je vais voir ce qui se passe » dit Ban en enjambant d'un souple mouvement la table du restaurant.

Il sortit précipitamment en lançant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

Ginji le suivit.

« Ginji !! Que fais-tu ?? Je t'interdis de venir !! Tu dois te reposer !! » dit Ban inquiet.

« Je me suis assez reposé pour l'instant !! Heaven a besoin de moi et je suis ton partenaire » affirma Ginji avec un clin d'œil.

Ban ne put que s'incliner face à la détermination de son ami.

Il regagna leur petite voiture blanche, se mit au volant tandis que Ginji grimpait à côté de lui.

Ban enclencha la première et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Ginji.

« Je ne sais pas !! Essaye de localier l'endroit d'où elle m'appelait » lui répondit Ban en lui lançant son téléphone portable que Ginji rattrapa d'un mouvement souple.

Il se mit à pianoter sur quelques touches.

« Elle est à Shinjuku !! Dans le quartier chaud de Tokyo » annonça Ginji

« C'est partit pour Shinjuku alors !! » dit Ban en tournant à droite violemment.

Ban conduisait comme un dératé. Heaven était leur amie, pour rien au monde, il ne souhaitait que quelque chose lui arrive…

Ginji pensait comme Ban.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement sur les lieux de l'appel.

A cet endroit, un homme habillé étrangement : des chaussettes rouges et jaunes à petits pois[C3] , vêtu d'un pantalon vert rayé de noir et d'un affreux haut décolleté violet avec des étoiles bleus fluos, le tout formant quelque chose d'hétéroclite accentué par le haut de forme noir agrémenté d'une rose rouge, les attendait.

Cet homme vêtu avec un style ma foi plus que douteux et s'abritait d'on ne sait quoi sous un grand parapluie bariolé, il était assis tranquillement sur un transat en train de boire un cocktail quand nos deux héros arrivèrent.

Dans un coin de la rue, Heaven était accroché et bâillonnée à un lampadaire, l'homme était entouré de gardes du corps tous travestis et outrageusement fardés, avec des bijoux.

Cela aurait pu être drôle s'il n'avaient pas reconnu dans ce personnage l'un de leur plus terrible ennemi : la bande SFW, leur le leader se faisait appeler Rion.

La bande écumait Tokyo depuis un an sans que Ginji et Ban ne puissent rien faire car les SFW leur échappaient toujours au dernier moment.

Et voilà que pour une fois Ban et Ginji se trouvaient face à leur terrible adversaire qui ricanait comme une chouette.

« Que veux-tu Rion ? Relâche Heaven immédiatement !! » ordonna Ban.

L'homme lui répondit pas un autre rire « Toujours aussi fougueux mon petit Ban… Tu sais que tu me plais bien ? »

Ban sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine dans le sens contraire du poil tellement cette idée lui faisait horreur.

« C'est loin d'être réciproque » énonça Ban en une tentative d'humour.

« Nous sommes venus récupérer Heaven » renchérit Ginji « Relâche-la immédiatement ou alors tu vas devoir tâter de nos poings ».

« Sache que tu n'as aucune chance mon joli » lui répliqua aussitôt Rion « Mais vous me plaisez… »

« Arrête ton cirque !! Viens en au fait » cria Ban exaspéré.

« Tu me plais de plus en plus Ban… Tu sais ?? Ca y est…. Je me suis décidé… Je sais ce que je veux en échange de la libération de cette femme… »

« On t'écoute » dit Ginji dont la patience commençait aussi à s'éroder.

« Je veux Midou Ban » dit Rion en croisant ses jambes dans l'autre sens.

Le silence tomba dans la rue aussi vite que la nuit et se fit glacé.

« Dans tes rêves » répliqua Ban en lui montrant un doigt « Va te faire foutre !!»

« Avec toi mon joli ?? » questionna avidement Rion qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres en signe d'envie.

Ban émit une grimace de dégoût tandis que Ginji crachait à terre.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, nous allons devoir nous battre !! » dit Ginji en commençant à se concentrer afin de créer de l'électricité.

Ban fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il imaginait comme genre de détente pour Ginji.

Mais il savait que ce dernier refuserait de montrer ses faiblesses.

C'était un de ces côtés agaçant qu'il aimait tant.

Ginji était décidé à se battre Ban l'approuvait.

A eux deux, ils libéreraient Heaven, c'était sûr.

Ginji finit par concentrer l'électricité autour de ses deux poings et se lança à l'assaut des gorilles tandis que Ban se chargeait de Rion.

Ginji vint vite à bout des dits gorilles et en profita pour libérer Heaven.

« Regarde » lui dit cette dernière.

Ginji détourna la tête et vit Ban à terre assommé.

Que s'était il passé ?? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il devait aider Ban.

« Heaven, contacte Cid et Kazuki !! Ce gars là a mis Ban à terre !! Il est dangereux !! »

Heaven s'exécuta aussitôt et appela les deux amis de Ginji.

Quant à Ginji, il s'était avancé face à Rion qui s'occupait d'enlever la chemise de Ban inconscient.

Voyant ceci, Ginji vit rouge « Arrête ça !! » cria t-il.

Rion interrompit sa manœuvre et se tourna nonchalamment vers Ginji qui lui asséna un direct du droit chargé d'électricité.

Ceci ne le fit même pas broncher d'un demi centimètre.

La partie s'annonçait difficile.

Ginji se concentra afin d'accumuler plus d'électricité en lui. Sa manœuvre fut interrompue par Rion qui lui asséna un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Ginji vit arriver le coup mais fut trop lent pour l'esquiver.

« Il est rapide » pensa Ginji en reculant de quelques centimètres.

Il essuya le sang qui perlait à la commissure de sa lèvre.

Ban commençait à émerger quand il vit que Ginji se jetait de toute ses forces sur Rion essayant de l'électrocuter.

« Attention ! » cria t-il à Ginji qui ne vit pas le coup de Rion arrivé « Il est très rapide !! Méfies-toi Ginji !! »

Mais l'avertissement arriva trop tard. Rion assomma Ginji et le laissa là.

Heaven était partie se réfugier dans un coin essayant de se faire oublier, impuissante qu'elle était à les aider.

Ban voulu se relever mais il sentit qu'il avait quelque chose de cassé, sa tentative échoua.

Rion s'approcha calmement de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Ban essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était faible mais échouant totalement dans sa tentative.

« Ceci » déclara Rion en l'embrassant goulûment et sauvagement sur les lèvres.

Ban voulu résister mais il ne le put.

Heureusement pour lui, ils furent vite interrompus par l'arrivée inopinée des amis de Ginji : Cid, le maître des animaux et Kazuki, l'androgyne.

« On dérange ? » demanda Cid d'une voix sarcastique.

« Tu crois que je prends mon pied avec ce gars ? » demanda Ban irrité de devoir être sauvé par son « rival » Cid.

Kazuki émit un rire perlé et sortit de ses longs cheveux attachés deux clochettes japonaises. Ce qu'on aurait pu appeler de la décoration un brin féminin était en fait deux redoutables armes qui permettait à Kazuki de manier des fils aussi tranchants qu'une arme.

Au même moment, Cid se déplaça près de Ginji, il le prit sur son dos et l'adossa au mur.

Kazuki commençait à tisser sa toile de fil essayant ainsi d'immobiliser son futur adversaire. Mais à la surprise de Kazuki, Rion trancha les fils comme s'il s'agissait d'une motte de beurre.

Profitant de cet instant de surprise, Rion sauta sur Kazuki le prenant par le cou et le soulevant.

Kazuki commença à se débattre vigoureusement, il manquait d'air.

« Kazuki » cria Cid affolé.

Le jeune homme se débattait mais la force n'était pas sa caractéristique première.

Cid siffla. Soudain s'abattit sur Rion, une nuée de corbeaux.

De surprise, il lâcha Kazuki qui se retrouva à terre pantelant et cherchant son souffle.

Il se massait la gorge et essayait de se calmer.

Cid arriva et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'aider à le relever.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda Rion qui finissait de tuer les corbeaux méthodiquement, un à un.

Il commença alors en se transformer. En effet, Cid était le dernier descendant d'une race aujourd'hui disparue qui avait la faculté de se métamorphoser en une créature mi-homme mi-bête ce qui augmentait sa force et sa puissance.

Cid une fois sa transformation finie attaqua l'homme.

Quand à Ban, il finissait de se relever. Il comprit qu'au corps à corps, chacun d'entre seul n'aurait jamais aucune chance contre Rion qui connaissait toutes leurs techniques et donc leur point faible.

Malgré la force et la puissance de Cid, ses coups ne portaient pas… Rion était trop agile.

Ban s'approcha de Kazuki qui se remettait lentement debout.

« Ecoute moi, Kazuki » dit Ban à l'oreille de ce dernier « Seuls nous n'avons aucune chance ».

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu veux qu'on s'associe ?? » Ban hocha de la tête « Je suis d'accord » dit Kazuki « il faut aider Cid, il ne le retiendra pas longtemps.

Ban exposa son plan à Kazuki puis s'occupa de Ginji.

Voyant que tout le monde était de nouveau sur pied. Il donna son feu vert à Kazuki.

« Vas-y, Kazuki !! A toi de jouer !! » hurla Ban.

Ceci déconcentra Rion qui tourna la tête vers Kazuki trop tard.

Ce dernier l'avait encerclé de ses fils et tentaient de l'immobiliser.

Rion essaya de les casser.

« Ginji, à toi, tout feu dehors !! » cria Ban qui cordonnait l'action.

Ginji se concentra et envoya de l'électricité au moyen des fils de Kazuki que Rion n'avait toujours pas réussi à briser.

Ceci sonna légèrement ce dernier. Ban lui asséna son « Snake Kick » qui acheva de le mettre à terre.

Heaven se chargea d'appeler la police, tandis que Kazuki enchaînait Rion.

Une fois le chef de gang emmené sous les verrous par la police, Ban proposa à tous le monde de se restaurer. Heaven décida d'accompagner la police afin d'exposer les méfaits du criminel laissant les quatre jeunes gens se restaurer calmement.

Ban prit la main de Ginji doucement, ce dernier lui répondit d'un sourire.

Après tout, il avait peut-être une chance. Qui sait ?? Cela semblait bien partis.

Quant à Cid, il enlaçait étroitement Kazuki qui lui avait filé une trousse du diable. C'était sa façon à lui de se rassurer.

Kazuki au bras de Cid, Ginji à celui de Ban partirent se restaurer au bord de la mer dans un endroit tranquille et calme où personne ne les dérangerait…

FIN ^^

Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'ils font dans la soirée ^^

* * *

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C1] Pour pas dire monstrueuse, ils exagèrent dans les shonen 

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C2] Vous excuserez ma méconnaissance des hôpitaux japonais

PAGE \# "'Page : '#'  
'"  [C3] j'ai pas pu m'empêcher,,


End file.
